SAVE ME
by yosheferishu
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] Short story about Kim Taehyung "Sebenarnya aku berharap dia bisa sembuh" -Jung Hoseok- Cast: - Jung Heosok - Kim Taehyung - Kim Seokjin Genre: Sad, Misteri(?), Horor(?), Brothership,
1. -prolog-

"Hoseok-ah! Cepat bangun!"

 _Dingin.._

"Hoseok!!"

 _Berisik.._

 _Kemana selimut ku?_

"Jung Hoseok!!"

 _Ah_..

 _Suara itu.._

Suara yang selalu menggema dikamarku setiap pagi. Suara nyaring yang selalu menusuk telingaku.

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyak ku karena suara itu.

 _"Ne.. eomma!"_

Teriak ku dari dalam kamar.

"Bukankah kau harus pergi ke rumah Taehyung hari ini? Ibu akan menyusul setelah mengantarkan Jungkook ke sekolah dan membereskan rumah"

Suara nyaring itu berhenti. Ya, itu suara ibuku.

Rasa kantuk masih mengganggu ku, namun dengan paksa ku usap mataku hingga kesadaran ku terisi seratus persen.

Aku terdiam beberapa menit sampai akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, agak sedikit gontai saat kakiku menapak lantai menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya hanya lima meter dari ranjangku.

Kulihat sebuah kalender meja di atas nakas, ada salah satu tanggal yang sengaja ku tandai disana.

7 Januari..

"Hoseok- _ah_.."

Baru beberapa anak tangga yang ku lewati, suara nyaring itu kembali memanggilku. Ibuku dengan sebuah kotak makan ditangannya.

"Bawa ini untuk Seokjinie, kalian bisa makan bersama dan bilang padanya ibu khusus membuatkan ini untuknya" Ibu ku tersenyum memberikan kotak makan berwarna biru padaku.

Tentu saja aku membalas senyumannya. Ia memang baik pada Taehyung dan Seokjin. Ya. Mereka bersaudara.

Tapi aku lebih sering bermain dengan Taehyung.

" _Eomma_.. aku berangkat dulu. Aku tidak ingin terlambat" aku memeluknya, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku menghampiri adikku -Jungkook- yang sedang asik menyantap sarapannya.

"Makan yang banyak, Kookkie" seru ku sambil mengusap surai coklatnya.

" _Nee_!" Ia menjawab dengan semangat.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku segera melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

Jarak rumahku dan Taehyung tidak terlalu jauh. Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki 15 menit.

Pagi ini cukup sepi. Tidak terlalu banyak masyarakat Seoul yang berlalu lalang di hari minggu, apalagi salju yang masih turun sejak semalam.

Kurapatkan jaket hitam yang menghangatkanku. Syal tebal pun tampaknya tidak cukup untuk menahan angin dingin yang menyentuh kulitku.

Sudah kurang lebih 4 lagu menemani setiap langkahku. Salah satu lagu yang aku dengarkan adalah lagu favoritku dan Taehyung. Lagu ini bercerita tentang bahagianya saat menjadi anak-anak, tidak ada beban dan masalah hidup. Begitu bebas.

Tidak terasa sebuah rumah sederhana mencuri perhatian dari kedua manik ku.

"Akhirnya sampai"

Rumah sederhana berwarna kecoklatan. Itu rumah Taehyung dan Seokjin.

Dengan hati-hati tangan ku mendorong knop pintu berwarna emas itu, sedikit memunculkan kepalaku mencoba melihat apakah orang-orang sudah berkumpul atau belum. Oh, Orang-orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang spontan menatapku.

Karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian dalam beberapa detik, senyumku tidak luntur saat melewati sekumpulan orang orang paruh baya itu.

 ** _Author POV_**

Hoseok berlari kecil ketika ia melihat seorang pria berbahu lebar sedang berbicara dengan pria tua berambut putih.

" _Hyung_!"

Hoseok melambaikan tangan, dan jangan lupa senyum cerahnya.

Mendengar teriakan Hoseok, pria tua yang sedang berbicara dengan Seokjin terlihat beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Seokjin.

Hoseok yang melihat hal itu merasa tak enak hati. Ia merasa karena dirinyalah pria tua itu pergi.

"Kenapa orang itu pergi?"

Sekarang Hoseok sudah berada didepan Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum, sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Hoseok sampai si pemilik rambut berdecak pelan.

"Oh yaa! Ini Gimbap dari ibu"

Hoseok memberikan kotak makan biru -yang dari tadi di pegangnya- pada Seokjin.

"Bilang pada _Imo_ , terimakasih atas Gimbapnya. Aku akan sering mampir ke rumah untuk melihat Jungkook"

Seokjin tidak ragu membuka kotak makan itu ketika wangi sedap masuk kedalam indra pernafasannya. Ia mengambil dan memasukan gumpalan nasi itu kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian Seokjin mengambilnya lagi dan dengan paksa ia sodorkan gimpab itu kemulut Hoseok.

"Acaranya sedikit terlambat, mungkin akan mulai 30 menit lagi. Sambil menunggu apa kau mau melihat-lihat kamar Taehyung?"

Sesaat tubuh Hoseok sedikit menegang, entah kenapa jika menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, nama itu seperti jarum yang menusuk telinganya.

" _Ne_ " Jawab Hoseok sambil mengikuti langkah Seokjin menaiki anak tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih**

 **Buat Sider dan yang dengan setia meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Fanfic ini oneshoot tapi karena kepanjangan jadi aku bagi tiga hehe**


	2. -please save me-

_Kim Taehyung._

 _Teman masa kecil Hoseok._

 _Teman berbicara.._

 _Teman bercanda.._

 _Teman yang selalu dijaganya.._

 _Teman yang tidak ingin ia tinggalkan.._

 _Teman yang sangat berarti.._

 _Bahkan seperti saudara_

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap dan dingin.

Hanya itu yang ku rasakan ketika kaki jenjangku memasuki ruangan kecil itu.

Ruangan yang sudah hampir setahun tidak pernah aku kunjungi.

Aku tidak heran dengan banyaknya gambar-gambar aneh yang terlukis di setiap permukaan dinding. Taehyung sering menggambar 'mereka'.

"Akh!" Seokjin _hyung_ terdengar kaget.

Mendengar itu, mataku langsung menoleh kearah Seokjin hyung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tenggorokan mu pasti kering setelah memakan Gimbap itu. Aku akan membeli cola dan segera kembali" lanjutnya sambil berlalu dengan cepat tanpa menungguku menjawab ucapannya.

 _Padahal ia tidak perlu repot-repot._

Setelah suara langkah Seokjin _hyung_ tidak terdengar, aku kembali menelusuri kembali setiap sudut kamar ini.

Mengingat beberapa memori yang belum terlupakan sempat terukir disini.

Pandangan ku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah figura foto di atas nakas. Terlihat jelas ada senyum ku dan senyum Taehyung tercetak disana.

Itu adalah foto liburan kami ke Dubai. Foto saat Seokjin hyung mengambilnya secara diam-diam.

"Kenapa foto ini yang kau _print out_ , Tae.."

Tangan ku mulai menyentuh beberapa benda yang ada di atas meja, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah buku kecil bersampul kulit.

"SAVE ME" Gumam ku pelan ketika melihat judul yang tertulis jelas di sampulnya.

Memang agak sedikit kurang sopan, tapi hatiku begitu penasaran dengan isinya. Walaupun aku berteman lama dengan Taehyung, namun untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat buku ini.

Ku buka halaman pertama.

 ** _"Aku memang tidak berguna"_**

Tulisan tangan Taehyung membuatku cukup kaget. Pasalnya, kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar dari Taehyung.

Melihat lembar usang itu membuatku mengulas balik kehidupan tragis sahabatku.

Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback on_**

 ** _Author POV_**

"Taehyungie! Coba lihat aku bawa apa?" Tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung yang sedang menggambar di dinding kamarnya segera beranjak dan menghampiri Hoseok dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah! Kau bawa apa _hyung_?"

"Ibu ku membuat Gimbap kesukaan mu" Hoseok membuka kotak makan biru itu. "Lihat! Ibuku membuatkan Gimbap seafood" lanjut Hoseok.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Taehyung segera mencomot Gimbap itu dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

" _Otte_? Aku yakin Gimbap buatan ibuku nomor sat--"

Ucapan Hoseok tertahan ketika Gimbap besar itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau juga harus memakannya" Taehyung menunjukan _aegyo_ nya, ini merupakan momen langka bagi Hoseok.

Detik selanjutnya, Kedua remaja itu tertawa kencang walaupun mulut mereka masih penuh dengan gumpalan nasi.

"Kau gambar apa, Taehyung?"

Tanya Hoseok tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya. Tangan dan pandangannya sibuk melihat soal-soal pada buku tulisnya. Hoseok memang sering mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya di kamar Taehyung.

"Dia teman baru ku, _hyung_. Dia sangat baik padaku" jawab Taehyung.

Jawaban aneh itu lantas menarik perhatian Hoseok, pergerakan jarinya yang sedang menulis terhenti. Hoseok menghampiri Taehyung yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya mengerjakan tugas.

Saat melihat gambarnya, bulu roma Hoseok sedikit berdiri. Pasalnya gambarnya bukan gambar manusia.

Jika dituliskan dengan kata-kata, teman baru Taehyung ini memiliki tiga mata, telinganya panjang seperti kelinci dan memiliki bulu lebat seperti monyet.

Hoseok memang sudah biasa melihat 'teman-teman' baru Taehyung, yang jika dihitung -dari dulu hingga sekarang- mungkin jumlahnya ratusan. Semuanya tergambar di dinding kamar Taehyung. Karena begitu aneh rupa nya, tidak jarang gambar-gambar itu masuk kedalam bunga tidurnya.

"Dia selalu memberikan ku semangat"

Ucapan Taehyung membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat Taehyung sebentar. Tercetak senyum kebahagiaan saat menggambarnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mau berteman dengannya juga?"

 **Deg..**

Jantung Hoseok serasa jatuh ketika kalimat itu masuk kedalam telinganya. Kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Ia memang terlalu menyayangi Taehyung, tp hal ini yang selalu membuatnya ingin meninggalkan Taehyung.

Takut.

Itu yang kadang ia rasakan.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Hoseok, Taehyung pun menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya sebentar dengan tatapan tajam kemudian kembali menggambar, seperti sedang mengancam Hoseok agar mau menerima sang 'teman' itu.

Kali ini kinerja otak Hoseok bekerja sangat keras, ia bingung kalimat apa yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang menurut Hoseok menakutkan itu. Sampai akhirnya hanya senyuman yang menampilkan deretan giginya menjadi pilihan terakhir Hoseok. Namun nampaknya jawaban itu tidak diinginkan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak percaya pada ku, _hyung_?"

Kali ini Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya, pensil yang ia gunakan kini di letakan pada saku piyamanya. Taehyung memegang bahu Hoseok, agak sedikit kencang sehingga membuat Hoseok sedikit meringis.

Hoseok tau, jika tatapan Taehyung sudah seperti ini, ia pasti sedang marah sekarang. Dan membuat Taehyung marah adalah perkara besar yang tentunya akan merugikan Hoseok.

"Ba.. baiklah.. siapa namanya?" Hoseok tersenyum miris. Sepertinya ia berhasil meredakan amarah Taehyung hanya dengan kalimat itu. Kini Taehyung sudah melepas bahu Hoseok. Dengan segera Hoseok kembali menuju buku-buku soalnya yang sudah beberapa menit ia tinggal.

Taehyung kembali mangambil pensilnya yang ada didalam saku, dan melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya.

Saat ini ia sedang menggambar bagian kaki. Tentu saja bukan kaki manusia. Ia membuat kaki itu seperti kaki laba-laba. Ada delapan jumlah kakinya. Entah 'teman' macam apa yang Taehyung lihat.

"Namanya Merry, ia selalu membantuku menghentikan Thomas"

"Hmm.."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk pelan, matanya masih ia arahkan pada buku tulisnya. Ia sudah beribu kali mendengar nama Thomas yang selalu mengganggu dalam cerita Taehyung.

Hingga sudah satu jam remaja yang berada satu ruangan itu berada di dunianya masing-masing.

Hoseok yang masih setia mengerjakan PRnya dan Taehyung yang masih asik menggambar, namun bedanya lapak 'kanvas' Taehyung sudah pindah ke sudut dinding.

"Thomas bilang, dia akan membunuhku malam ini"

Pelan.

Namun, ruangan kamar yang sepi membuat Hoseok dapat mendengar suara lirih itu. Suara yang tidak asing untuknya. Suara yang sering ia dengar.

Sudah terlalu sering Hoseok mendengarnya sampai ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku takut, Merry"

Bulu roma Hoseok berdiri kala ia mengingat rupa sosok itu. Sosok yang bernama Merry.

Ia menoleh kearah Taehyung, keningnya berkerut ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Taehyung.

Bibir Taehyung bergetar, sambil terus menggerakan pensil di tangannya membentuk sebuah titik hitam di permukaan tembok. Mulutnya berbegerak membuat sebuah percakapan.

"Merry, bantu aku menghentikan Thomas"

" _Jjinja_? Jika ia datang tolong yah"

"Aku takut jika ia benar-benar membunuhku"

Hoseok membatu di tempatnya. Tak lama Taehyung tertawa. Memang tidak terlalu keras suaranya tapi tetap membuat Hoseok merinding.

"Kau lucu sekali Merry. Ha..ha..ha.. terimakasih sudah menghiburku"

"... Hoseok?"

Tubuh Hoseok menegangang, ketika namanya juga masuk dalam percakapan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehingga manik mereka bertemu. Taehyung tersenyum menampilkan senyum kotak ciri khasnya.

"Dia sedang sibuk belajar, karena dia sudah ada di tingkat akhir sekarang. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Aku ingin dia sukses nantinya" jawab Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Ayo mandi!" Teriak seorang pria dari balik pintu. Suara itu membuat kedua namja itu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu.

Tidak lama pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang namja tinggi berparas tampan.

" _Hyung_ " Taehyung berdiri dari posisinya.

Pria itu -Seokjin- menghampiri Taehyung yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Lihat. Wajah tampan mu tidak terlihat karena rambutmu, Tae" Seokjin menyingkirkan poni coklat yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan adiknya. "Setelah mandi aku akan memotong sedikit poni mu" lanjut nya.

Taehyung sedikit merajuk, namun tetap mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pulang" ucap Hoseok. "Taehyungie cepatlah mandi"

Hoseok merapihkan barang-barangnya. Memasukan satu persatu buku-buku tebal itu kedalam ranselnya dan beranjak dari situ menghampiri kedua kaka beradik yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Besok aku akan bawa makanan lagi, dan aku tidak mau melihatmu dalam keadaan berantakan dan bau seperti hari ini" Hoseok mengacak rambut Taehyung.

"Hati-hati dijalan Hoseok- _ah_ " teriak Seokjin sambil memandang punggung Hoseok yang menghilang setelah melewati pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Taehyung mengidap penyakit skizofrenia. Aku harap kau mau menjaganya, Hoseok-ah"_

Itu yang Hoseok dengar delapan tahun lalu dari mulut Seokjin.

Untuk Hoseok yang masih menginjak usia dini, ia tidak mengerti perkataan Seokjin saat itu. Hingga waktu yang memberikan Hoseok jawaban.

Taehyung yang selalu bercerita tentang 'teman'nya pada Hoseok.

Taehyung yang selalu bercerita tentang Hoseok pada 'teman'nya.

Taehyung yang mengamuk.

Taehyung yang tertawa sendiri di sudut ruangan.

Kadang Hoseok lelah menghadapi Taehyung, namun rasa sayang nya menutup itu semua. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan ia harus menjaga Taehyung. Ia selalu berdoa dan berharap Taehyung akan sembuh.

Tapi nyatanya, harapan Hoseok sedikit sirna. Taehyung yang semakin berantakan. Taehyung yang semakin lama terjerat dengan teman halusinasinya.

Keseharian Hoseok dan Taehyung terus seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Kadang Taehyung bersikap seperti layaknya remaja normal. Namun tidak jarang juga Hoseok mendapati Taehyung dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Waktu yang membuat ia terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Sampai hari ini. Dimusim yang sangat dingin. Putihnya salju masih menghiasi sepinya kota Seoul.

Tanggal 6 Januari 2017..

Suara langkah kaki Hoseok menggema cukup keras, mengisi jalan kecil itu. Jalan yang yang biasa ia lewati jika mampir ke rumah sahabatnya. Taehyung.

Nafasnya berderu, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia terus berlari menghiraukan beberapa makian yang tertuju padanya. Ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya kala ia menabrak orang-orang yang lewat berlawanan arah dengannya.

 _"Hoseok-ah, jika kau ada waktu. Kerumahlah. Taehyung pingsan"_

Ucapan Seokjin beberapa jam lalu muncul kembali dalam pikirannya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali Hoseok mendapat kabar dari Seokjin tentang Taehyung yang selalu pingsan setelah mengamuk. Tapi ucapan Seokjin selanjutnya yang membuat hati Hoseok ngilu.

 _"Ia pingsan setelah mengamuk dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok"_

Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung mencoba menyakiti dirinya. Selama ini hanya barang-barang disekitarnya menjadi korban. Ia hanya mengobrak abrik isi kamarnya. Hal ini membuat Hoseok semakin takut.

"Ku mohon, Thomas, Dev, dan Rommy. Kumohon berhenti mengganggu Taehyung"

Gumam Hoseok pelan. Matanya sedikit memanas. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Hingga langkah kakinya berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana berwarna coklat. Kaki panjangnya ia percepat saat menaiki anak tangga.

Kamar Taehyung lah tujuannya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Seokjin baru saja menutup pintu kamar yang sedang ia tuju. Wajah Seokjin tampak gelisah, terlihat dari bahunya yang perlahan turun seiring helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

Hoseok sangat menghormati Seokjin, menurutnya Seokjin adalah sosok paling sabar yang pernah ia temui. Keluarganya hancur karena penyakit itu. Ya penyakit keturunan yang menyerang Taehyung.

Ibu Seokjin meninggalkan mereka ketika ia tahu bahwa sang suami menderita Skizofrenia. Dan Ayahnya yang bunuh diri setelah beberapa bulan ditinggalkan istrinya.

Seokjin tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk medengar berita buruk tentang adiknya. Berita yang memberitahu bahwa penyakit ayahnya menurun pada adik semata wayangnya.

Hoseok berpikir, jika ia menjadi Seokjin, mungkin bunuh diri menjadi pilihan terbaiknya.

Hal itu yang membuat Hoseok sangat menyayangi Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana keadaannya?"

Hoseok menghampiri Seokjin.

"Dokter sudah mengurusnya. Sekarang ia tertidur karena obat bius"

"Aku akan menginap dan menemaninya"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, mengacak surai milik Hoseok. "Terimakasih Hoseok- _ah_. Kau selalu menjaga Taehyung hingga saat ini"

Perlahan tapi pasti. Langkah Hoseok mendekati ranjang putih milik Taehyung. Jendela kamarnya sudah tertutup tapi hawa dingin masih saja menggelitik kulit Hoseok.

Hoseok duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menatap iba Taehyung. Ia tidak menyangka Taehyung sampai melukai dirinya sendiri sekarang. Begitu mengganggu kah teman-teman khayalan Taehyung sekarang?.

...

Sinar bulan sudah mulai menerangi kota Seoul. Udara pun semakin dingin walaupun salju sudah tidak turun. Hoseok terbangun dari tidurnya ketika suara pelan Taehyung masuk ke telinganya.

"Apa aku menyerah saja?"

Suara itu berhasil membangunkan Hoseok. Ia mengerjap matanya ketika tidak mendapati Taehyung diatas ranjang.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang dipaksa tidur dengan posisi duduk. Ia menguap hingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening di ujung matanya.

Ia pandang Taehyung yang sedang membelakanginya, berdiri di balkon sambil menatap keatas langit.

"Taehyungie..kau tidak kedinginan?"

Pemilik nama itu menoleh kearah Hoseok.

"Kemarilah, _hyung_ "

Ajak Taehyung.

Bulan yang sangat indah, bintang yang bersinar terang seperti menghangatkan hati kedua remaja itu dan mengusir udara dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka. Mereka berlomba lomba memuji keindahannya dalam hati. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung angkat bicara.

" _Hyung_ "

"Hmm"

"Aku lelah, _hyung_ "

Hoseok terdiam. Perasaannya sungguh kacau mendengar pernyataan Taehyung.

"Mereka terus menghujat ku! Bahkan ada yang ingin membunuhku! Mereka selalu datang di dalam mimpiku! Aku sudah mengatakan pada Merry untuk membantuku mengusir mereka, tapi sepertinya Merry lelah" nada bicara Taehyung meninggi. Ia mengurut pelan kepalanya yang masih diperban itu.

"Aku tau aku ini hina. Aku selalu merepotkan mu dan Seokjin _hyung_. Aku adalah remaja kotor yang tidak tau apa apa akan dunia luar. Itu yang dikatankan Rommy pada ku"

"Tae-.."

"Kepala ku penuh dengan hujatan mereka. Walau aku menangis, bahkan merengek pada mereka tapi mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti"

"Taehyungie, berhent-.."

"Aku lelah, _hyung_ "

Hoseok kembali terdiam, dua kali ia berbicara namun dengan sengaja dipotong oleh Taehyung. Ia tahu Taehyung yang banyak bercerita itu sedang mencurahkan keluh kesahnya.

"Tae.."

Hoseok menjeda sebentar ucapannya, takut-takut Taehyung akan memotong kembali kalimatnya.

"Berhentilah berpikir seperti itu. Kau yang paling tau bagaimana Seokjin _hyung_ sangat menyayangimu. Begitu juga aku"

Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum lirih. Senyum yang tidak ingin Hoseok lihat. Senyum pilu yang bahkan membuat hati Hoseok tersayat.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku memang tidak berguna"


	3. -distrub-

_"Hoseok-ah!"_

Dingin..

 _"Jung Hoseok!!"_

Berisik..

Aku membuka mata perlahan saat ada guncangan pelan dan sinar mentari pagi membangunkan ku.

Aku sedikit menggeliat saat sensasi pegal menusuk seluruh sendi ku.

Ku lihat Seokjin _hyung_ dengan mata sembab terus memanggil namaku. Kesadaran ku belum sepenuhnya pulih, rasa kantuk itu lah yang menghalanginya.

"Taehyungie.."

Suara isak terdengar membuat kesadaranku ku terkumpul sempurna. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Taehyungie?

Pendengaran ku mulai mencerna suara berisik yang berasal dari orang banyak sedang berlalu lalang.

Dimana aku?

Pertanyaan itu sebentar terlintas di pikiranku, sambil melihat seluruh ruangan itu. Tidak. Ini masih di kamar Taehyung.

"Cepat angkat jenazah itu!"

Suara pria asing itu membuat tubuh ku tersentak kaget. Aku menatap dalam manik Seokjin _hyung_ yang tergenang air mata. Wajah dan telinganya memerah.

Seolah bola mataku bertanya apa yang terjadi, Seokjin _hyung_ memegang bahu ku dan memerasnya. Wajahnya ia tundukan sampai menyentuh dadaku. Ia terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Taehyung bunuh diri.."

Suara isak itu semakin kencang dari mulut Seokjin _hyung_ setelah beberapa detik ia mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia katakan. Aku yakin itu.

Tubuhku mendadak kaku mendengar tangis Seokjin _hyung_ yang semakin terdengar jelas ditelingaku, meraung-raung seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen.

Dalam tangis yang pilu itu, mungkin Seokjin _hyung_ sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh sehingga memeluk kaki jenjangku.

Hatiku sakit melihatnya, sampai akhirnya empat orang paruh baya keluar dari kamar mandi membawa kantong kuning berukuran besar. Mereka meletakannya beberapa meter dari ku.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Pikiran ku penuh dengan berbagai macam hal.

Ku jajarkan wajahku dengan Seokjin _hyung_ , mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Walau pikiran ku bahkan sudah tidak tenang tapi aku tetap memeluknya. Memberikan kehangatan yang ku miliki.

"Tuan Kim"

Panggil pria paruh baya yang tadi ikut mengangkat kantong kuning itu.

Seokjin _hyung_ mengusap matanya mencoba untuk menghentikan cairan bening yang terus menetes melewati pipinya. Namun nihil, air mata itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Ia menghampiri lelaki itu.

Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, kadang Seokjin _hyung_ menundukan kepalanya, bahunya naik turun karena terisak. Dan beberapa menit lelaki paruh baya itu memegang pundak Seokjin _hyung_. Sepertinya ia bermaksud untuk menghibur kakak sang korban.

Tak lama beberapa orang menghampiri Seokjin _hyung_ dan salah satu rekannya. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius.

Pandangan ku teralihkan pada kantong kuning besar yang tergeletak disana. Pemandangan yang sungguh memilukan.

Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku dan mencoba beranjak menghampiri kantong kuning itu.

Sangat sakit ketika mengingat ada Taehyung didalam sana. Entah kenapa air mataku tidak mengalir sederas Seokjin _hyung_. Mungkin rasa kaget yang teramat sangat menahannya.

Apa kau benar-benar sudah menyerah?

Apa Thomas dan lainnya begitu mengganggu mu hingga kau mengakhiri hujatan mereka dengan kematian?

Apa Merry sudah lelah mendengar keluh kesahmu?

Apa kau tidak melihatku yang selalu setia mendengarkan setiap nama yang dimiliki 'teman' baru mu?

Apa kau tidak ingin terus merepotkan ku dan Seokjin _hyung_?

Apa alasanmu memilih jalan ini?

 ** _Flashback off_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Bagaimana Taehyung bunuh diri?"_

 _"Dia menghancurkan kepalanya dan menyayat pergelangan tangannya"_

Hoseok termenung, ingatan itu masih terukir sempurna di benaknya. Ingatan yang seperti menyalahkannya. Air matanya menggenang di ujung matanya.

Cara mati Taehyung terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Terutama untuk Seokjin.

Air matanya kemudian jatuh setelah ia membalik lembar kedua.

 ** _"Jangan salahkan dirimu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian"_**

Hoseok tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pelan air matanya yang jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"Hoseok- _ah_! Maaf kau menunggu lama ya?"

Suara Soekjin menyadarkannya dari ingatan pahit itu. Hoseok menggeleng pelan.

Seokjin tahu perasaan Hoseok saat ini kala ia melihat jejak air mata yang masih tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya. Hidung nya yang sudah kemerahan membuat Seokjin bergerak menghampiri Hoseok dan segera memeluknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi adik ku selama setahun ini" air mata Seokjin membasahi bahu Hoseok.

Keduanya menangis.

Seokjin melepas pelukannya, ia masih melihat mata sembab Hoseok di kedua matanya. Ia mengacak rambut Hoseok. " _Saa_.. sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Kita tidak boleh terlihat kacau saat bertemu Taehyung nanti" ajak Seokjin.

...

Upacara peringatan satu tahun meninggalnya

 **Saudara Kim Taehyung**

Segera dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Note dari penulis:

 **Lagi-lagi FF ini ditulis secara brutal ahaha.. karena ide lagi meluap luapnya sampai tidak mau berhenti ngetik**

 **Maaf jika penulisannya masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Aku tetap akan berusaha buat memperbaiki setiap kosa kata yang kurang di FF berikutnya.**

 **Maaf lagi jika ceritanya kurang ngena di hati kalian dan jika ada kata kata korea yang salah nulisnya**.

 **Aku selalu mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mampir luangin waktunya untuk baca.**

 **Jangan lupa di review.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain FF**


End file.
